


【粮食向】队3吐槽段子

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War is like crap, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：<br/>1、Po主思维跳跃，非常跳跃。虽然是聊天记录整理稿，但是，那就更跳跃了<br/>2、铁吹盾黑，队长3之前就铁吹盾黑<br/>3、我杂食，但是不吃盾冬，谢谢<br/>4、罗素吃屎</p>
    </blockquote>





	【粮食向】队3吐槽段子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、Po主思维跳跃，非常跳跃。虽然是聊天记录整理稿，但是，那就更跳跃了  
> 2、铁吹盾黑，队长3之前就铁吹盾黑  
> 3、我杂食，但是不吃盾冬，谢谢  
> 4、罗素吃屎

1、关于小视频  
   我们是一个叫九头蛇的组织，我们在派遣杀手做任务之前会在任务地点装好摄像头，然后杀手在完成任务之后会击碎摄像头，然后我们再派人去回收。一般政府官员很傻的，是看不出来我们的摄像头的  
  
2、关于小视频 2  
   我是个小警察，我在勘测Stark夫妇的车祸现场的时候发现事情有可疑。首先，Howard的致命伤在头部，一般车祸方向盘是砸向胸部的。而且Stark太太死于机械性窒息，脖子上有明显的勒痕。比起这些，车子后面还有被撞击的痕迹也就显得没那么奇怪了。我听说这个路段有摄像头，想要调动，但是被上级压下来了。我认为作为国内知名的军火商，我们不应该排除他被他杀的可能，然后我就被辞退了。我把推测卖给了一些报刊，然后那些报刊都没有报道。我猜，可能有个大人物涉及其中  
  
3、关于路人母亲  
  
   我是个公务员，我的儿子在MIT上学，这不重要。但是我儿子在做义工的时候被妇联的战斗波及，挂了。听说复联的金主要过来演讲，我有秘密途径知道铁椒分手的消息，所以我故意在演讲稿后面加上了Pepper的字样，好让Tony从后门离开，然后他一定不会进厕所，一定会转过头看到我，一定会走近我，一定会给我打开包包。这样我就可以把照片拍在他身上了。  
  
4、关于蚁人  
   大家好，我是朗爹，你们可以叫我蚁人。今天我还在睡觉的时候，有只鸟过来找我，说他认识我认识的那只鸟，而队长需要我，要我跟他走，然后我就跟他走了，队长有难诶！我可是队长的迷弟呢！然后我见到了队长，好开心！为了队长，还遵守什么法律啊，队长肯定是对的嘛，最后我肯定不用坐牢的，Cassie绝对也会支持我。于是我很激动，甚至顺利地用出了我还没练好的大招，好吧，副作用就是我会有点饿。然后我就被关进牢里了。对啊，我是来帮队长的，所以stark一定是坏人，我就引用一句话吧，Stark居然不认识我.......他为啥会认识我啊。不过幸好队长把我救出去了.......等等，我又成了通缉犯？ 为什么是又呢.......  
  
5、关于机场大战  
  
   我是个德国人。今天我要坐飞机去莫斯科，可是突然不知道为什么，机场让我们撤退，于是我就离开了机场，连车都没开出来。等我回到机场后，我发现整个机场都被毁了，我的车子也被砸了。幸好后来警察过来给我们登记了损失，一个美国富豪说他会出钱赔款，不过我大概得走回家了  
  
6、关于鹰眼  
   大家好，我是鹰眼。听说联合国要我们去签协议，签什么签，老子漫画里已经死了好嘛！ 于是我就根据漫画剧情，隐居幕后。然后我队长就来找我了。帮忙找个人嘛，也不怎么麻烦，我就把郎带过来了，结果还要带女巫走！？虽然幻视还好对付，可是万一女巫不走我也没办法啊，结果我用口遁教育过，然后不知道为什么还是我还欠她的小女孩被我说两句态度就转变了，我可真帅 。然后我就来到了机场，莫名其妙地打了起来，铁罐一问我才想起来，对哦，我还有孩子们呢。不怕啦，我又不是第一天放他们鸽子了，好像我妇联1之后不是住在大厦里一样。然后我就被关起来了。马丹，Tony怎么能关我呢，我可是个挂，我要越狱易如反掌啊！他居然没有意识到这点，还未来学家呢！我都提示我要越狱了，他还以为我是在说协议。好吧，最后还是队长救的我们。  
  
  
可是监狱里有吃有住，我为什么要跟着队长离开呢？他有钱养我们吗，伙食有Tony的好吗？ 大家又要住进我家？ 妈的，早知道装修的时候就多建两个房间了  
  
7、关于13  
  
   大家好，我是莎伦。我的姑妈死了，她是个很伟大的人。我观察过队长好久了，他是个非常好的人，所以就算我要冒着犯叛国罪的风险，我都要把我能弄到的一手资料给他们，我还要给他们送装备！噢，队长居然吻我了，然后就没有然后了，我的存在，就是个送装备的啊  
  
8、关于豹哥  
  
   大家好，我是黑豹。本来我就是跟我爸来学习的，那个美国女人好漂亮啊，然后我爸就死了。然后我瞬间做好装备完成训练（好吧，我从小就接受过良好的格斗训练）准备追杀那个凶手。虽然我们瓦坎达科技发达，但是都能全球通缉了，信息也不会错吧，不然这种乌龙会弄得联合国多尴尬啊。然后就追啊追，追啊追，爷是国王，有钱还有高科技，不就是蝙蝠机，哦，不，豹机嘛，会开飞机了不起啊，瓦坎达人人都会开飞机。然后我发现，原来这一切都是个普通人的阴谋……等等，普通人？普通人多没打头啊！于是我放弃了复仇，为了彰显自己的不屑，我还特地摘下了头盔。然后，我就把Zemo交给了美国。拜托，在瓦坎达监狱关个没有超能力的犯人，说出去多丢人现眼啊！  
  
9、关于叉骨爸爸  
   大家好，我是叉骨爸爸。在队2末尾，我被神盾局大楼狠狠地报复了，但我还是活了下来，我复建、干活、赚钱养家，就是为了对队长报仇。除了这张脸，还有他大搓我九头蛇锐气的仇。于是我每次干脏活儿的时候都穿着炸弹背心，都招摇过市想让队长发现我，结果，马丹，那个傻逼居然花了两年才发现我！这背心多重你知道吗！ 然后我胡诌着要引开队长的注意力，结果说得太认真了，就忘了按按钮，非要说完了才按，果然被队长发现了。妈的，然后老子就炸了！  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 1、其实也有可能Zemo找到了叉骨爸爸，表示“我有个惊天大阴谋，可以让盾铁打起来，你只要这样这样，剩下的交给我就好了”，叉骨爸爸才大张旗鼓地让队长去追他的啊（公子献头？），所以叉骨爸爸才会在【这次任务里】自爆，而不是一遇到队长就自爆，或者保存实力，养好伤继续给队长找茬......  
> 2、作为铁吹，其实整部电影我都没怎么抑郁。有一点预防针的作用啦，但是，这些Bug完全让我全程出戏......罗素兄弟已经没有能让我出了电影院才开始考虑逻辑的能力了  
> 3、说到能力的话，其实比起人物OOC（我觉得主要是罗素兄弟自己把自己的观点强加给队长）的话，整部片子里的上帝视角更可怕。这已经不是“为了剧情延续，你要这样”的安排了，完全是“我知道待会儿的走向所以我可以肆无忌惮地这么做”级别的Bug。同人都不敢这么写啊，编剧你上点心！  
> 4、然后罗素兄弟喜欢肉搏的长处和短处都非常明显。队长3里动作戏还算精彩，但是超英可不是只有肉搏系啊！在机场打斗中导演对非肉搏系的打斗安排不合理就最突出了（毕竟，最后混合双打还能说是要Tony强行压低战斗里给冬盾机会啊）你看，Vision啊、Clint啊、Tony啊，这些远程专精的家伙们，统统莫名跑上前王八拳了........  
> 5、由3、4、可得，复联3罗素兄弟不吸收一下反馈改进一下的话，我们就能看到宇宙级Boss被王八拳打死的画面了  
> 6、罗素吃屎  
> 7、强行给队长的OOC洗地的粉丝，强行给吧唧洗地的粉丝，一起吃屎去吧  
> 8、至于抹黑Stark家族的不知道什么成分的粉丝，谢谢你给我开了这么好的AU脑洞


End file.
